Queen Ruby/Queen Tourmaline
Queen Tourmaline is a female SkyWing, one of the daughters of Scarlet, and was transformed by Chameleon into Ruby via Darkstalker's scroll, which contained animus magic, and was described to be orange. Princess Tourmaline was supposedly the older sister to "Ruby" by roughly five years. She was transformed into Ruby three days before the brightest night (when the Dragonets of Destiny hatched). According to Ruby and the rest of the SkyWings, she went missing without a trace, and was thought to have been killed by Peril on Ex-Queen Scarlet's orders. Biography Pre-series Queen Ruby (or Princess Ruby, at the time) found Tourmaline's disappearance to be strikingly odd, yet nobody seemed to notice. She originally thought (after seeing Peril for the first time) that her sister had been killed, but her squadron was still there and no search parties had been sent out to find her. Ruby believed that Scarlet must have killed her, because she was dangerously close to challenging her. This was hinted at in all the times Tourmaline talked to Ruby about taking the throne and making the Sky Kingdom a better place. ''Escaping Peril'' Tourmaline was first revealed when Peril took off Ruby's earring. It was proved to be animus enchanted, revealing that Queen Ruby was actually Tourmaline under a spell made by Chameleon, Peril's father, to give Scarlet a loyal heir that would not attempt to kill her. After fighting Scarlet to the death and successfully ending her, she has Chameleon transform her back into Ruby, but this time with all her memories intact. She believed this would be better for everyone, including her son, Cliff. Appearance Tourmaline was described to have dark orange wings, with horns that curve inward. When Peril burned the animus enchanted earring that turned her into Ruby, she became stronger and larger. Quotes "She can't be queen forever," "Twenty-four years is a long time but not that long, Queen Oasis was queen longer than that, and look what happened to her." "It's always going to be like this, until one of us challenges her and wins. You and I are the only ones left now, the only hope the SkyWings have of a decent queen. Ruby, if I defeat her and become queen, we can get out of this war." "Right." "I'll just wait for a bunch of eggs that haven't even hatched yet to save us. Ruby, I don't want to wait for things to happen to me. I want to make them happen." "Well don't worry, I won't do it yet, another few months of training, maybe. I'm feeling really strong, though. I beat Vermillion in a fight the other day. Want to hear about it?" "Never let them see you're terrified, act like a queen so that one day they'll be cheering for you to slit Mother's throat. Trivia *Tui T. Sutherland revealed her name during the Sheboygan Children's Book Festival. *Tourmaline is a gemstone/birthstone of October, and comes in pink and sometimes green. *Even though she was described to be orange, her name implies that she would be a reddish-pink color. Imgres-0.jpg|A Piece of tourmaline Scarlet VS Tourmaline.png|Made by QueenClam IMG_20160217_2131021_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Queen Tourmaline watermelon-tourmaline-ring-c1970-2.jpg.cf.jpg|Uncut tourmaline Wings-of-fire-SkyWing.jpg|A typical Skywing; art by Joy Ang|link=SkyWings Germanskywing.jpg|A typical Skywing from the German publication|link=SkyWings Tourmaline Ref.png|Tourmaline Ref- QueenClam Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Characters Category:EP Characters Category:Queens